1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo storage facilities and more particularly pertains to a new automated mechanical storage facility for allowing the convenient storage and retrieval of a parked vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo storage facilities is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo storage facilities heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cargo storage facilities include U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,285; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,187; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,269; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,053; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,571.
In these respects, the automated mechanical storage facility according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the convenient storage and retrieval of a parked vehicle.